Mi aventura, en un mundo distinto y especial
by cleo yagami
Summary: "Isabel Vasquez, una joven fanatica del anime, especialmente de Sailor Moon, tra una pequeña discucion entre sus hermanos, pedira un deseo, lo que no sabe al principio es que se le ara realidad ¿Que pasara con ella?" pasen y leanla una nueva aventura que yo misma creare
1. Capitulo 1 Mi vida

**Bien aqui comienzo otra aventura, basada en algunas locuras mias y espero de ideas que ustedes me den mientras avanzo, asi que espero les valla gustando y para terminar (aunque no aparecen aun) "Los pesonajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon" con exepcion de la protagonista central :D jejeje**

* * *

.

.

**"Capitulo 1 Mi vida"**

**.**

*suena un despertador digital y una mano adormilada se dispone a apagarlo y despues de varios intentos logra apagarlo*

-Isa, despierta!ya esta el desayuno-

-Si ya voy- *se levanta y se dispone a cambiarse*

_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Isabel Vasquez, y bueno tengo muchas cosas que les podria platicar de mi pero no se por donde esperar_

_Bueno primero, tengo 17 años y medio, es decir los cumplo el 10 de octubre, soy de piel moerna clara, cabello color negro azulado y ojos cafes, por herencia de mi familia, ademas de tener un temperamento que no se como comentarselos, si me conocen primeramente soy timida, pero ya conociendome bien, veran que tengo un temperamento de lo peor, y bueno, vivo en un pueblito conocido como Santa Maria, ubicado en la delegacion Iztapalapa, para que se les sea facil, vivo en la Ciudad de Mexico, o como le digo yo, el Distrito Federal, pero soy originaria del puerto de Veracruz_

Bien, en lo que veo que mas les cuento, ya cambiada con mi ropa favorita, un pantalon negro pegado, una blusa negra negra y un chalco cafe tipo chammara, ademas de mis botas negras toscas, me dispuse a ir a la cocina, donde estaba mi familia o mejor dicho mis hermanos, me sente en mi lugar favorito, mientras ya estaba todo servido

-Buenos dias Isa, ya era hora de que te levantaras-

-Si lo se, se me hizo tarde Martha- le conteste riendome

_Martha, la mayor de mis hermanos, tiene 26 años, a pesar de la edad que tiene, no ha coneguido a su media naranja, solo por que nos tiene que cuidar a los demas, y es artesana, es decir vende articulos que fabrica ella_

-Aun asi mi morra, tienes que ir a comprar lo de la comida, para que no nos ganen las carreras-

-Si ya lo se Vicente- le comente algo molesta y sacandole la lengua

_Vicente, el el sgiueinte despues de Martha, tiene 24 años y tiene una novia llamada Viridiana, es el que me cae bien de mis hermanos, y trabaja como gerente en una compañia de enlatados de conservas, y como el vivio mucha parte de su vida con mis parientes, adquirio el acento veracruzano, pero como que se le va_

-Si, a proposito... ¿Donde esta Fanny?-

-Ella se fue a ver lo de su inscripcion, dijo que no se tardaba- me comento Martha y yo nomas mepuse triste

_Estefania, o como le decimos, Fanny, ella es la siguente,tiene 20 años y estudia en la universidad, quiere dedicarse como ingeniera de maquinaria de construccion, es con la que me llevo bien, pero ultimamente no la he visto mucho, para variar, soy la mas joven de mis hermanos_

_Ahh y se preguntaran de mis padres?! ellos trabajan en el extrangero como agentes de ventas dese que Fanny inicio desde la universidad, por lo que nos manda dinero a mi y a mis hermanos, aunque Martha y Vicente ponen de su parte_

**-**Bueno esta bien, ire por el mandado- le comente a mis hermanos y sali de la casa, con la bolsa del mandado y me fui en mi bici

_Y bien, les contare mas de mi, ¿Que tengo de especial segun yo? bueno... soy una grandisima y loca fanatica del anime, desde pequeña con los que veia y que de seguro ustedes vieron, pero eso si tengo uno en especial en el que me considero gran fan de eso y es... nada mas y nada menos que... "Sailor Moon"_

_-Si como lo dije, soy una gran fanatica de Sailor Moon, eso ha sido desde la secundaria, cuando mi amiga me la enseño y me gusto mucho, por lo tanto, ya son casi tres años de que me gusta y uno de los personajes que es mi preferido, es nada menos que Rei Hino, me fascina todo de ella, que si les dijera no podria acabar este capitulo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bien, despues de haber traido las compras me dispuse a salir con una amiga, que se llama Sandra y para que lo sepan, llevaba mi mochila favorita, no salgo de casa sin ella, es una mochila colos azul fuerte, en ella esta una imagen de Sailor Moon con Tuxedo Mask, ahh que puedo decir, esa mochila representa mucho para mi, ya que fue lo primero que compre de Sailor Moon, y ahi llevo muchas cosas de poco a poco les dire, en fin. Llegamos a la cafeteria que nos gusta, donde siemrpe vamos Sandra y yo, nos sentamos a conversar

-Y dime... ¿Que se siente que hallamos terminado la preparatoria?-

-Super, ahora que temrine, podre trabajar en lo que me guste- le comente asombrada, ya que ambas hicimos un bachillerato como diseñadoras de modas, o como le dicen en Industria del Vestido

-Para ti si, mis papas quieren meterme a un curso de ingles, en lo que espero a que sea febrero para inscribirme al proximo examen de admicion- al verla vi que estaba triste

-Descuida, al menos haras algo, yo aun nose como que hare- comenta mientras acaricia su mochila-Al menos en mi caso, no me presionaran- comenta y se quedan en silencio, para despues de unos segundos estallar de risa

.

.

.

.

Llege a la casa, y tenia planeado pasarme toda la tarde viendo anime, pero cuando llege, mis hermanos, inlcuso Fanny, estaban esperandome, y por la exprecion en su caras, parecian molestos y decepccionados

-Que paso? ¿Ahora quien murio?- pregunte toda bromista y me djieron

-Isa, tus hermanas y yo estuvimos platicando- le dijo Vicente

-Ahora de que?-

-Isa, ahora que has terminado, teniamos en mente, que como acabaste la preparatoria, y no hiciste tu examen de admicion, tenia en mente algo especial para ti- me comento Fanny

-¿Que cosa?- pregunte ya algo preocupada

-Bueno, estabamos pensando en llevarte a un colegio especial para traductores en lo del turismo, ya que siempre nos dices que quieres aprender mas idiomas- comento Martha para finalizar

-Pero que?!- comente asombrada

-Y bueno, empezaras la proxima semana-

-Martha no, claro que no, yo dije que meteria a trabajar en estos meses y ya despues veria lo que estudiaria-

-Lo siento pero asi sera, por que no puedes seguir viendo esas cosa que llamas anime, ya que como te dije es muy enfermo- comento y de pronto me fui de la sala mas que molesta ya que odio cuando insulta mis gustos de esa manera, y antes de llegar a mi cuarto, Fanny, me alcanzo y me dijo

-Isa, piensalo, seria una gran oportunidad para ti, ya que tu has querido hablar muchos idiomas- me coemnto tratando de que me alentara

-Lo se, pero yo quiero aprenderlo a mi manera y no encerrada en una escuela, no ahora tengo mis planes- le comente casi a punto de llorar

-Bueno pues piensalo, los tres saldremos a comprar la despensa, no nos tardamos- y se fue con mis hermanos

Y yo me encerre en mi cuarto, el cual lo tengo lleno de muchas cosas de anime, posters figuritas, accesorios y de mas, ademas de tener en mi buro varias cosas de Sailor Moon, entre ellas una medalla del primer broche de Sailor Moon, la cual mi hermana Fanny me la regalo en mi cumpleaños numero 17 y de decia que el que se la vendio era especial, ya que la piedrita roja que tiene es como magica, si le pides un deseo desde el fondo de tu corazon, este te lo cumplira, yo no crei en eso,

Pero bueno, tome mi medalla y me la puse, y decidi ver aunque sea un rato la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, mi temporda favorita, en mi DVD de micuarto cuando estaba en el capitulo 7, donde Serena participara en la campaña de Cenicienta, al momento en que vi como Luna la regañaba por no apoyarla en sus sueños y recordale su deber, eso me hizo recordar que de por si asi son mis hermanos, solo se preocupan en mis deberes y no ven por mis sueños

Por lo que le puse pausa y me dispuse a acostarme en mi cama y en el momento sace de mi mochila una libreta color rojo, la cual en su primera imagen esta una imagen con Serena y Darien, donde se estan abrazando, y la mire por un tiempo, y para que sepan, de por si, como toda fan, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien, aunque a veces lo odiaba por las frialdades que hace. y me dan ganas de pegarle, en fin... ya que termine de ver la imagen, me dije a si misma

-No tiene caso, mis hermanos nunca me apoyan en mis sueños, y siempre quieren lo que ellos desean- y al momento volte a ver m poster donde estan las sailors scouts internas y dije

-Si pudiera, conocerlas a ustedes, se que dirian que mis sueños son lindos y me ayudaran a realizarlos, ademas de pasar grandes momento con todos ustedes,pero no existen para mi mala suerte-y me volte directo a mi ventana, mientras tomaba mi medalla entre las manos y sin pensarlo dije

-Como deseo poder conocer a todas las amigas de Sailor Moon, y tambien a sus conocidos, como deseo eso- y deje derramar una lagrima y esta cayo en mi medalla, rapidamente me dio un sueño pesado

-Creo.. que... me... esta...- y me quede dormida, sin antes ver que la medalla brillaba

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, espero les valla gustando, y el titlulo se lo agradesco a Faby-Sensei que medio la idea, gracias :D los veo despues, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, aunque esto solo es el inicio**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Un sueño?

**Bien aqui estoy de vuelta en esta nueva aventura, espero les guste este capitulo y al final lo de siempre como cada historia que hago, disfrutenlo**

* * *

.

.

**"Capitulo 2 ¿Un sueño?"**

No se como, pero senti que al momento en que me desperte, como si hubiera caido todo un peso encima todo ese sueño que tuve, por lo que abri los ojos y me levante lentamente

-Diablos, que fue lo que me paso- y al momento note eque estaba sentada en una banca publica y era cegada por las luces, ya abriendo bien mis ojos, vi claramente que estaba en un parque publico, por lo que decidi ver si traia algo mas conmigo, y al momento...

-Mi mochila!- vi mi mochila a un lado y la agarro rapidamente y la abri y vi que tenia todas mis cosas ahi, por lo que ya calmada

-Bueno, al parecer me quede dormida en el parque, sera mejor que me valla a casa- me levante de la banca y me dispuse a salir del parque, sin antes guardar mi medalla en el interior de mi blusa aun colgandola de mi cuello, no se de que manera supe la salida del lugar, por lo que decido irme de casa, hasta que cai en la cuenta de que no sabia como llegar a casa, por lo que le pregunte a una persona

-Disculpe-

-Si digame-

-Me podria decir ¿Donde queda la calzada Ermita Iztapalapa?-

-¿Que? ¿Eso que es?-

-No sabes cual es la calzada Ermita Iztapalapa- me sorprendio mucho de que no sabia eso, y para que sepan es una calle ancha que cruza toda la delegacion

-Lo siento pero no, aunque he escuchado eso de Iztapalapa, creo que es una de las delegaciones de la Ciudad de Mexico-

-Si exacto-

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, por que para que sepa esto no es la ciudad de Mexico- al oirla, me sorpendi mucho, bueno mas que mucho, bastante, por lo que con voz temblorosa le dije...

-Entonces... ¿Donde estoy?-

-Bueno niña, para que sepas, esta en el distrito Juban, Tokio - y bueno ya s eimaginaran mi cara cuando la escuhe

-Ahh esta bien... mu- muchas gracias- y bueno antes de irme le dije -Ahh una cosa ¿Me puede dar la hora-

-Si, son las 3 en punto de la tarde- y al decirme la hora le di las gracias y sali rapidamente mientras decia

-Valla, esto no puede ser real, como es que llege aca a Tokio, e simposible, mas que imposible- seguia diciendo incuerencias

.

.

Ya que camine un buen rato llege a un restaurante-cafe, que para mi se me hizo algo familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en alguna parte

-Que raro, bueno si no me cobran mucho, comere algo, despues vere que pasa aqui- ya estando mas relajada, entre a ese restaurante, habia algo de gente, por lo que me dirije a la barra que tenian en el lugar, me sente y sace mi billetera para saber cuanto tenia

-Vala, solo 500 pesos, que mal, espero no me cobren mucho- al momento vi una mesa que estaba en el rincon del lugar, al verla, me recordo algo, parecia esa mesa donde Sailor.. digo Serena y sus amigas se ubican siempre, por lo que me imagine que ellas estaban ahi, hasta que...

-Buenas tarde, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- al momento volte y ni se imaginan quien era la persona que me estaba hablando. Exacto era Andrew, el amigo de Darien y Serena, bueno auque me digan loca, casi gritaba de la emocion, pero al momento me calme y le dije algo nerviosa

-Ammm aun no lo se, no traigo mucho dinero-

-Esta bien, aunque no traigas mucho, para algo podra alcanzarte, y por lo visto debes de tener mucha hambre- y si tenia razon por que mi estomago hacia ruido

-si algo- y me rei un poco

-Eres de por aqui?-

-Amm no, no soy de la ciudad-

-Ahora entiendo, bueno dejame presentarme, Soy Andrew Furuhatra ¿Y tu?-

-Soy Isabel Vasquez, para servirle- le conteste y chocamos nuestras manos

-Entonces, si no eres de Tokio, por lo que vi por el color de rus ojos ¿De donde eres?-

-Soy de Mexico, para que sepa de su capital-

-Osea que eres inmigrante?- al momento que me lo dijo, solo conteste

-Si, si asi es- mentira pero que podia decir

-Bueno... ¿Te gustaria algo de comer?-

-Para que me alcanza?- y le mostre un billete de 50 pesos que tenia y el solo dijo

-Diria que para mucho, espera- y se fue a la parte de atraz y ya estando sola dije a si misma algo alterada

-Debo estar loca, esto no puede ser verdad, debe ser esto un sueño, si debe ser un sueño- y me pege en mi cabeza para ver si depertaba, pero no pasaba nada

-Te pasa algo?- me pregunto Andrew quien venia con mi orden

-Amm no, no me pasa nada- dije y al momento vi que Andrew me trajo mucha comida, digamos que de esa que venden en la plaza de anime que hay en mi ciudad y ya veran como era mi sonrisa cuando la vi

-Tu dijiste que querias para lo que te alcanzara, asi que espero no sea mucho para ti-

-No para nada- dije al momento que comenzaba a comer

-Te comento algo, si no fuera por el color de tus ojos, diria que te pareces a un amigo mio-

-Solo lo dices por mi tono de piel o por mi cabello negro- decia al momento que me comia un Onijiri

-Por las dos- comenta y los dos nos reimos- Bueno, te dejo un momentito Isabel, tengo que atender unos clientes-

-Si, ahh y llamame Isa, asi me dicen todos- le dije al momento que asintio con su cabeza y yo, comenze a comer amenamente, auque digamos que con eso, estaba comiendo rapidamente y no porque tenia mucha hambre, sino por que la comida estaba deliciosa y bueno, queria aprovechar la ocacion

No me habia dado cuenta bien, pero escuche como es que alguien traba al lugar, pero como estaba tan metida en mi comida,no le di mucha importancia, hasta que escuche que me decian

-Oye glotona, se ve que tienes mucha hambre, que acaso en tu casa no te dan de comer, aunque digo que si comes asi, vas a engordar rapidamente- yo al oirlo, pensaba gritarle una mentada de cosas, asi que me gire aun con la boca llena, solo que al verlo... bueno, que les digo, ya se imaginaran con quien era el tipo que me estaba molestando, asi es, nada menos que Darien, yo.. bueno... estaba a punto de desmayarme de la emocion, solo que al momento recorde lo que me dijo y con boca llena y molesta le dije

-Claro que si me dan de comer en casa, solo que la comida de este lugar es sencacional y me gusta aprovechar la ocacion, asi que no me digas eso, ya que algo me dice que si de pura casualidad tienes novia debe ser asi-

Bueno ya diciendole eso, creo que lo puse en su lugar, ya que ya no dijo nada, hasta ese momento volvio Andrew y me dijo riendose

-Oye se un poco mas educada y mastica antes de hablar- y bueno pasando ya mis alimentos le dije

-Perdon, es que este mentecato me estaba diciendo glotona y no me gusta que me diga asi- dije eso molesta mi me cruze de brazos

-Oye no tienes que tratarme asi cabeza hueca- me regaño y yo bueno me puse colorada, nunca llege a pensar que me fuera a decir asi, al menos no estaba su novia

-Pues lo siento odioso, pero yo trato a la gente como esta me trate a mi- y diciendo eso le sace la lengua :P

-Mas bien, tu deberias cambiar tu actitud- y diciendo eso, le sace de nuevo la lengua, hatsa que Andrew intervino

-Basta amigo, ya parece como si te gustara esta muchacha- y al oirlo yo me puse como jitomate, y creo que el tambien se puso asi y le dije molesta

-Callate Andrew no digas eso, que le guste a este tipo ni que fuera de aqui, ademas algo me dice que este mentecato ya tiene novia y de seguro es todo lo opuesto a mi- y diciendo eso tome mi mochila con la mano derecha y le di el billete a Andrew

-Bueno yo me ire de aqui, a ver donde paso la noche, gracias por todo Andrew, adios odioso- y que le saco la lengua y me dirijo a la salida y escuho..

-Darien no debiste tratarla asi, ademas ella no es de por aqui-

-Ya veo Andrew, entonces debe ser inmigrante-

.

.

Habia pasado como varias horas, ya que m decidi caminar por las calles del distrito Juban, hasta al menos ver donde me quedaba en la noche segun, ya que seguia pensando que esto debia ser un sueño, ya era de noche, por lo que decidi descansar un rato en el parque, ya que habia vuelto ahi de nuevo

-Valla, ahora si que esto es raro, aunque siguo pensando que esto es un sueño, siento como si fuese real, pero no se- comente y al momento me sente en una banca

-Y ahora que me tope con Darien, lo unico que dije fueron puras tonterias, bueno que podia hacer, eso le "pasa" por haber hablado mal de mi, al menos no le pege, sino lo hubiera mandado a volar- y diciendo eso me eche a reir, cuando al momento unos dos tipos se aceraron a mi

-Valla, pero que hace una jovensita en este lugar en la noche?-

-Nada, lo que pasa es que decidi toma aire fresco nocturno. dije como si nada, ya que etsaba en mente que no me pasaria nada

-Eso es bueno, es lindo que se tome aire antes de descansar- me dijo el otro tipo

-Pero yo creo que su familia debe estar preocuopada por usted-

-No, ya que no tengo hogar a donde ir por el momento- dije sin nada mas

-Eso esta bien- al momento se me acercaron mas-Debe ser alguien muy especial con mucho dinero, para tener una mochila asi- y al momento que me dijo eso, tome mi bolsa y me digo

No pero de donde soy valen mucho-

-Bueno, pues me gustaria que nos la mostraras señorta- y diciendo eso me movi un poco de la banca

-no creen que es algo molesto que le pidan algo asi a una jovensita-

-Bueno somos curiosones ¿Dejanos ver?- y se me acercaron mas y ya sabiendo sus intenciones le dije...

-Nooo, yo creooo... que no!- y al momento les doy con mi mochila y me sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, estaba muy espantada que gritaba

-Ayuda ayuda! Ayu... un momento esto es un sueño,, entonces eso quiere decir que...- y al momento me fui directo a un callejon y ya pensando que no me seguian, agarre mi medalla y grite

-Por el poder del prisma lunar, Transformacion!- pense que me iva a tranformar al ser un sueño, pero vi que no

-Hay dios, no paso nada, por que!- ya estaba mas que espantada, cuando vi que los ladrones me alcanzaron, por lo que me volvi a guardar mi medalla y me dirigi a ver si habia otra salida, pero no, era un callejon sin salida, ya sin salida, me habian acorralado y me gritaban

-Danos la bolsa niña-

-Ni loca!- les grite ya que yo no permito que le pase nada a mi mochila

-Esta bien, tu lo pediste- y al momento uno de los ladrones saco una psitola y yo me espante bastante y..

-Ahhhhhh!- grite como niña espantada, por que de por si lo estaba, estaba a punto de apuntarme, cuando de repente...

Zaz! una rosa roja aparecio y note que la habian apuntado a la pistola y esta se habia caido, ya que el malenate estaba sorprendido, yo pensando que era parte del sueño, fije mi vista hacia arriba y al momento vi ahhh...

-" No es de caballeros perseguir a una bella dama, que se encuentra sola en esta pacifica noche"- si ahi estaba, Tuxedo Mask, ese heroe magnifico que desde la secundaria habia admirado bastante, y estaba en una de sus poses geniales, yo sin saber que decir, solo dije como embobada

-Debo estar soñando- al momento el bajo y se ubico a lado de mi

-Asi que les recomiendo se vallan-

-Callate tonto, sino quieres que te pase nada- y al momento el otro malenate saco su pistola y disparo, yo solo me agache, pero el con su baston iva desviando todas la balas, dejando a los maleantes boquiabiertos, por lo que se salieron corriendo diciendose

-Esperame no me dejes solo- y yo solo sonrei, al momento en que el me vio y me dijo

-Esta bien?- yo me puse muy nerviosa y muy ansiosa, estaba por desmayarme por eso, por lo que le dije, como si no lo huubiera visto nunca...

-Quien... quien eres tu?- pregunte con voz temblorosa

-Bueno dejeme presentarme, soy nada menos que Tuxedo Mask- ya se imaginaran como me lo dijo y yo mas que emocionada solo dije

-Ayy,mama osa!- y que me voy para atras y bueno... me desmaye para que sepan

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo dormi, pero para ver los rayos de sol pegandome en mi cara, supe que habia dormido toda la noche

-Hay mi cabeza me duele, valla sueño que tuve- me levante y vi que estaba en el sillon me sente y dije..

-No recuerdo que me paso, un momento ¿Y mi mochila?!- y comenze a buscarla, hasta que la vi y verifice que tuviera todo y asi fue- Bien, me lavare la cara, creo que me quede con un amigo- y al momento me levante bien del sillon

No se como, pero aserte con la puerta del baño, entre y me remoje la cara, ya estado bien limpia me la limpie con una toalla de cara que siempre traigo en mi mochila y me dispuse a cepillarme el cabello con un cepillo que traia en mi mochila, ya terminando de cepillarme

-Esta mejor ahora... un momento- eso del final lo dije al haber notado algo, note que habia una bañera ahi, y de pronto me acorde que ningun amigo mio tiene bañera, al momento sali del baño rapidamente y al ver los adornos de la sala, la reconcoci rápidamente, y me diriji al balcon y al ver la vista...

-AHHHH!- grtie fuerte, que se huviera iodo por todas partes, entre mas que espantada y me dije

-Ayyy no, no puede ser, esto debe seguir siendo un sueño, pero no lo se, tal vez solo es coinsidencia, no puede ser el apartamento de este mentecato, bueno mejor no le digo asi, pero al menos si fuera asi, quiere decir que me trajo aca despues de que me desmaye, ay diablos, debio ser algo pesado para el haberme llevado cargando- y aun en mis pensamientos oi que decian

-Que cosa?...-

* * *

**Bien, hasta aqui por el momento, espero les halla gustado y si gustan matarme, mejor maten a Isabel XD, bueno no ._. , agradesco a Sailor Tierra por su ayuda en este capitulo :D gracias amiguis n_n.**

**Bien eso ha sido todo, si gustan que algo venga en el proximo capitulo diganme, que ya pronto conocera a todas, asi que preparence, bien solo queda decir dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, besos y abrazos**

**Atte: Cleo**


	3. Capitulo 3 Comienza mi aventura

**bien ya pasado un gran rato, aqui un capitulo mas, espero les guste y perdon por mis errores de ortografia, culpen a mi PC :D**

* * *

.

.

**"Capitulo 3 Comienza mi aventura"**

**Darien POV**

Me acababa de despertar, como siempre para irme a la Universidad, aunque es sabado, tenia que ir a ver lo de mis practicas,solo que me acorde de la joven que salve anoche, y que yo por ser amable, decidi llevarla a mi departamento para que esstuviera a salvo, era lo menos que podia hacer, a pesar de que me trato mal ayer en el Crown, ademas de que le habia avisto algo extraño a ella ,ya al haberme levantado de mi cama sali a ver a la sala a la joven, vi que seguia dormida

-Veo que aun esta sumida en el sueño- dije a mi mismo sonriendo aunque note que habia algo en su mochila, pero no le di importancia

Ya despues de eso me cambie de ropa, me puse mi camisa amarilla con un pantalon azul, en el momento en que me estaba peinando mi cabello, escuche un ruido, que al parecer provenia de la sala, y supe que era un grito, por lo que fui a la sala, sin que la joven me viera, aunque no entendi bien lo que decia, le dije

-¿Que cosa?- de una manera amable y ella se quedo quieta y volteo muy despacio y al verme, se espanto, que se fue para atras y dijo

-AHHH!1, me espantaste!- yo casi me rei

-Lo siento, pero creo que te escuche gritar ¿Pasa algo?-

-Amm no nada- note que se habia puesto roja y aun estaba nerviosa

-Esta bien, si te sorprendio que amaneciste en mi depatamento, no te espantes ni nada-

-Bueno...emmmm... ¿Que fue lo que me paso?- al momento decidi decirle...

-Te encontre desmayada en un callejon, y decidi traerte cargando a mi casa- solo lo ultimo fue verdad, pero que podia decir, peor note que se puso mas roja y se tocaba las mejillas y dijo

-Ay dios, debio ser algo molesto para ti-

-Claro que no- le dije al momento que fui a la entrada

-Que bueno. Pero...¿Pasa algo?- al momento tome sus botas de donde pongo mis zapatos y le dije de broma

-Esto es muy varonil para una dama de tu categoria- le dije mostrandole sus botas y vi que ella solo miraba sus pies y rapidamente me dijo

-Eso que, es mi estilo- al ver su cara, vi que estaba siguiendo el mismo juego por que sonrio

-Que bueno- y de pronto le pregunte algo que me tenia en duda-Y ¿Como te llamas?-

-En serio no sabes como me llamo?! no te lo dijo tu amigo?- vi que en su cara, habia algo de sorprendida

-No me lo dijo, el queria que yo lo averiguara- ya diciendole eso, se rio fuerte

-Ya veo, bueno dejame presentarme, soy Isabel Vasquez, para servile- y me dio su mano

-Mucho gusto- y le salude de la mano- Soy Darien Chiba- ya despues de saludarnos le dije

-Entonces, eres inmigrante?-

-Si, para que sepas soy de Mexico- la vi que se sentia feliz de decir de donde era

-Que bien, bueno que te parece si me acompañas al Crown, asi sirve que desayunas algo- le propuse eso, ya que la podria dejar un rato con Andrew

-Claro- y vo que rapidamente tomaba su mochila y se iva a poner sus botas y yo solo iva a la entrada, con mi portafolios y ya poniendome mis zapatos, salimos de mi departamento

**Fin Darien POV**

.

.

.

.

**Isabel POV**

Ivamos en camino al Crown Darien y yo, me sentia rara de que estaba con el, pero ya que me explico todo me senti bien, no sabia si halla visto bien mi mochila, ya que podia cubrir mi imagen que tengo en ella, pero decidi dejarlo asi, al momento le comente

-Oye, lamento lo que te dije ayer, no fue mi intencion decirte asi, espero me disculpes- toda apenada le dije, vi que sonrio y me dijo

-Claro, si es que tu me disculpas por decirte cabeza hueca- y al momento me puse sonrojada de mis mejillas y le dije

-Esta bien, te perdono- y los dos nos reimos, me sentia rara de estar con el, pero a la vez mas que feliz, pero no podia hacer nada, al menos si mis amigas que segun dicen estan "casadas" con el, me matarian si se enteran de esto, pero decidi dejarlo asi nomas, solo espero ya no hacer ninguna estupidez, al momento llegamos al Crown y entramos, al momento nos recibio Andrew

-Hola Darien, veo que vienes con compañia-

-Andrew hola, si es tu amiga de ayer, Isabel- al momento Andrew fue hacia donde estabamos

-Isa hola, no pensaba verte de nuevo-

-Si Andrew, me tope con tu amigo y decidimos venir aca- mentira, pero en la guerra de supervivencia se vale de todo y Darien habia dicho

-Espero no te moleste amigo- dijo el y yo solo sonrei

-Bueno ¿Quieren algo de almoorzar?- nos pregunto y yo respondi

-Yo un cafe con leche y un panque por favor-

-Yo igual amigo- yo solo me rei y los dos nos sentamos en una mesa mientras conversábamos

-Crei que ivas a pedir mucha comida como ayer- y al mometno solo le dije

-No, con eso puedo estar bien, ademas yo no como mucho- y diciendo eso se empezo a reir,

-Y lo de ayer que?- pregunto Andrew que venia con el cafe

-Es que tenia mucha hambre- y los dos solo nos reimos mientras nos daban nuestro cafe y comenzabamos a tomarlo, Andrew nos hacia compañia

-Amigo, le comentaba a Isa que tiene el mismo cabello que tu- y al oirlo que casi escupo mi cafe

-Por que lo dices Andrew?!- le dije algo nerviosa

-Es que tu cabello es negro azulado al sol, como el de Darien- yo me quede muda

-De verdad?-

-Claro- yo no supe que decir, al menos notaba eso, al menos no dijo nada de mi color piel

-Si eso dices Andrew, esta bien, al menos no soy la unica persona con el cabello negro- vi que solo sonrio, y eso me alegro

-Bueno Isa, me perdonaras pero, me tengo que ir a la universidad- al momento se levanto de la mesa

-Esta bien, suerte amigo- le dije algo sonrojada- si es que me consideras ahora eso a mi- me senti como una tonta y el solo dijo

-Claro, eres mi amiga- al decirlo casi grito y solo le dije

-Gracias- y sin pensarlo, lo abraze,, y tambien me abrazo, pero oi que abrieron la puerta, pero no le di importancia, hasta que...

-Darien!- al oir eso, reconoci perfectamente esa voz y que me espanto y asombro al mismo tiempo, vi que Darien puso una cara de espanto, yo solo volte y bueno... ya veran a quien vi

-Que estas haciendo?!- estaba a unos 60 cm de nosotros

-Espera... no es lo que tu cresss... Serena- vi como trataba de calmarla, ya separada de mi y yo estaba mas que impresionada y dije totalemnte asombrada y austada

-Da-Da-Darien... es..es...es...es... tu.. tu... no...novia?- solo el asintio, es que al ver a la lejendaria Sailor Moon, pero como Serena, me emociono mucho y solo alcanze a decir

-Ayyy jesus de Veracruz!...- y que me voy para atras, solo digamos que me desmaye de emocion

**Fin Isabel POV**

**Rei POV**

Las chicas ivamos para el Crown para pasarla un buen rato ahi, aprovechando el fin de semana, Serena se habia adelantado, ya que habia visto a Darien y queria sorprenderlo

-Valla que esta Serena queria ver a Darien- comento Lita sonriendo

-Obio, ya que es fin de semana, tenia dias que no se veian- Mina, como siemrpe muy alegre

-Esta bien para ella- Amy solo dijo eso sin vernos, ya que venia leyendo

-Bueno, que este un rato, por que creo que se iran a hacer sus practicas- yo solo lo dije, ya habiamos llegando, cuando vimos al momento que alguien se habia desmayado y escuchamos que decian

-Isa!- era Andrew quien corrio a auxiliarla. las cuatro fuimos rapidamente a la mesa donde estaban y al momento Mina dijo

-Pero que paso?-

-Se desmayo al momento que vio a Serena- nos dijo Darien, las chicas, se sorpendieron, al ver a la muchacha, que segun Darien se llama Isa, senti algo raro y de pronto me acorde de lo que vi en el fuego del templo ayer en la tarde como a las 3 en punto, vi su imagen en el fuego, ademas de que al momento supe algunas cosas mas de ella, pero vi que no era nada malo, o eso crei, ya en un momento le preguntare,pero en fin, al momento decidi volver a donde estabamos y le dije a Serena

-Serena tonta, ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste o le dijiste?-casi le gritaba

-Nada Rei, solo que la vi con Darien y solo me moleste, pero no le hize nada- comento casi haciendo ojitos tiernos

-Y si es compañera de la escuela de Darien?- pregunto Amy y todas volteamos a ver a Darien

-Bueno, la verdad...- iva a decirnos y al momento la joven reacciono

-Ayyy que paso?- pregunto algo atontada y al momento de vernos, puso una cara de nauseas y dijo

-Creo que voy a vomitar- y al momento se levanto y se fue directo al baño corriendo

-Al parecer ese susto le provoco nauseas- comento Andrew, yo solo dije

-Ire a ver como esta- y fui en direccion al baño, entre y vi que en uno de los baños, esta diciendo incuerencias, no sabira decir como que, por lo que le dije

-Hola estas bien?- y al momento abrio la puerta del baño algo asustada

-No me hagas daño, por favor- estaba asustada y le dije

-Tranquila, no te hare daño, pero... dime... ¿Como llegaste aqui?- para saber mas de ella y tambien saber si estaba mal o bien con lo que supe ayer

-Ammm no lo se- por lo visto vi que decia la verdad

-Bueno entonces dime ¿Que paso ntes de que te enteraras que llegaste aqui?- ya con esa pregunta esperraba a ver que me dijera algo y comenzo a decirme

-Esta bien, estaba en mi casa, como me habia peleado con mis hermanos, me encerre en mi habitacion vi la tele, pero al estar triste, pedi como un deseo, al momento me senti cansada y de repente me desperte en un parque de por aqui cercas, camine y llege aqui al Crown, y bueno no se que mas decirte- vi que seguia nerviosa, por lo que le dije ya sin presionarla mas

-Ya veo, entonces ese deseo debio haberte traido aqui, asi que estaba en lo correcto-

-De que hablas?-

-Bueno vi que en le fuego del templo, tu imagen y ademas decia que sabes de nosotras, segun sonara raro pero... eres de un mundo donde somos caricaturas todas nosotras, asi que, estoy en lo correcto- y al momento me sonrio

-Si asi es, oye una cosa ...¿Cuando fue su utlima batalla?-

-Hace unos dos meses, ahora estamos en septiembre, para que sepas es 8 de septiembre- ya diciendole eso, me abrazo

-Gracias Rei, ya por fin pude decir todo lo que me ha pasado sin sentirme mal por que pensaran que soy alguien mala-

-Por nada, pero cuentame que mas paso? ¿a poco ya conoces a Darien?-

-Si ni te imaginas como, pero no averiguara de donde soy?-

-No descuida, no lo sabra, nisiquera Serena, sus poderes no van mas alla de mis habilidades, pero ...¿Como es que ya lo conoces?-

-Bueno, yo vine aqui ayer, estaba comiendo y me hizo un comentario pesado y le respondi igual, ambos discutimos un rato y me fui y luego...-

-Y luego?- le pregunte y me comento al oido sobre lo que le aso anoche, que fue salvada y yo solo dije algo sonrojada

-Valla, pues no se que decir-

-Si, y bueno desperte y supe que estaba en su departamento, ya despues de algunas triquiñuelas que hize, nos empezamos a llevar bien, hicimos las pases y venimos aca para desayunar-

-Entiendo, bueno dire que estuvo bien que Darien te halla llevado a su deparatmento, asi estuviste a salvo de cualquier cosa- vi que sonrio

-Bueno salgamos de aqui, si-

-Claro- y las dos salimos del baño y le dije

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, me lo dices si-

.Si Rei, gracias- ya saliendo del baño, estaban las demas esperandonos, Isa estaba nerviosa, lo note por su mirada

-Rei ¿esta bien la chica?- pregunto Lita

-Si esta bien, bueno amiga, por que no te prsentas con las demas-

-Si- dijo y al momento saludo muy cortes

-hola, soy Isabel Vasquez, para servirles, tengo 17 años, pueden llamarme Isa-

-Hola Isa, soy Amy-

-Yo soy Lita-

-Yo Mina- y le dieron las manos las tres y al momento le dije a Serena

-Serena, saludala, por favor-

-Esta bien, hola soy Serena, mucho gusto- y le dio la mano

-Sere, perdon por que te hallas molestado hace un momento si-

-No tienes por que, Darien y Andrew me lo explicaron- note que Isa miro a Darien y le sorio

-Que bueno- comento sonriendo, al momento Darien agrego

-Bien Isa te dejo con Serena y las demas, espero verte algun dia de estos-

-Si Darien, cuidate y suerte en la escuela- y vimos todas como se fue Darien y al mometno Mina la cuestiono

-Isa oye, ¿De donde eres?-

-Soy de Mexico, de su capital- y en fin conemzo a platicarnos de su pais y su familia, todas estabamos asombradas de lo que nos platicaba

**Fin Rei POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabel POV**

unas horas despues

Habia estado toda la mañana con las chicas, pero para mala suerte les surgio algo de improvisto, nada malo, solamente las citaron para un evento de la escuela de Serena, yo les dije que iva a dar un paseo por la ciudad, asi que llege al parque Nº 10, el cual representa mucho para mi, ya que me trae varios recuerdos de la serie, bueno ustedes sabran de lo que hablo, llege hasta donde estaba el lago artificial, y decidi sentarme en una banca cercas de la orilla, y en ese momento me vino a la mente, el dia que tuvieron su primera cita Serena y Darien, y bueno al recordar eso, me vino una sonrisa pacifica, cuando al momento escucho que alguien estaba atras de mi

-Estas pensando en algo especial?- y al oir su voz, la reconoci rapidamente y volte

-Hola de nuevo Rei, crei q estabas con tus amigas-

-Si, pero terminamos con nuestro compromiso- y se sento a mi lado-Pero dime ¿Que piensas?- yo no sabia que decirle, pero al momento se me ocurrio decirle algo que me habia tenido en duda desde hace mucho

-Oye una pregunta... se que tu hace tiempo saliste con Darien ¿O no?- solo asintio con la cabeza

-No te dolio mucho cuando supiste que el y Serena se amaban desde su vida pasada?, perdon espero no te halla molestado mi pregunta- estaba mas que apenada y comenzo a decirme

-Un poco para ser honesta, pero ya despues de un tiempo, supe que no era el indicado para mi, y eso me alegro y mas que halla decidido estar con Serena, por su amor que tienen desde hace ya mucho- y la vi sonreir y le dije

-Que bueno, eso me alegro mucho que lo hallas aceptado- y las dos nos reimos y me dijo

-Bueno recuerda, cualquier cosa que quieras platicarme o decirme, adelante, aun asi vere como podre regresarte s tu casa-

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aqui un tiempo, si no les molesta a ti y a las demas-

-Claro que no- me sonrio y yo que estaba mas que tranquila, me levante de la banca y le dije

-Te lo agradesco, espero verte mañana- me iva a ir hasta que escuche

-A donde vas?- y le conteste

-Con suerte, ha descansar- y me fui sin decir nada mas

.

.

Ya depues de un rato de haber paseado por la ciudad, estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidi quedarme en un Hotel, ya despues de unos minitos, llege a uno, pedi un cuarto, por suerte no me costo mucho, y ya estando instalada ahi, decidi acostarme un rato, faltaba un buen rato para que anocheciera y decidilevantarme de la cama y ver el panorama de la cuidad que se veia desde mi habitacion

-Ahora que estoy convencida de que esto es real, hare lo que pueda para pasarla bien en este lugar, y tambien estar con Serena y las demas, esto sera divertido-

Y bueno me sente en la cama y sace de mi bolsa mi libreta que les habia dicho, la abri hasta donde tenia mis ultimas anotaciones, en una hoja en blanco anote..

-_En estos ultimos dias, hare lo mas que pueda para que esta experiencia en este lugar sea inolvidable, si que si hago una tonteria, espero no me meta en problemas y de serr asi hacerme buena amiga de las Sailors scouts y diria lo mismo que Darien, pero eso ya esta, solo espero que no se enteren las demas, de lo que me paso ayer en la tarde_

_nota final: conseguir donde quedarme cuando ya no tenga dinero_

Ya tenendo eso anotado, guarde mi libreta en su bolsa donde siempre la guardo, una secreta adentro de mi mochila, depsues, ya para relajarme, sace de ahi otra cosa que guardo en mi mochila y ni se imaginaran lo que es... Es una estrella musical, igualita a la de Serena, les sonara raro pero la encontre tirada en una convencion hace un año, pregunte de quien era, pero no era de nadie, asi que me la quede. Decidi abrirla para oir su melodia, ya que eso me relaja y me hace recordar muchas cosas

-Esa es la manera de terminar un dia como este, mañana sera otro dia mejor- y diciendo eso, cerre mi estrella, la meti a mi mochila y me dormi un rato

* * *

**Listo! hasta aqui por el momento, no se como les paresca, pero a mi me gusto esta actualizacion, y bueno esta vez no tuve la ayuda de nadie, auqnue espero que no me maten si :D , bueno respondere los comentarios que me han dejado**

**Tatily: hola, que bueno que te halla entrado la curiosidad :D espero te guste mi historia**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: sensei, bueno que decir, de verdad ya quieres matar a la protagonista y si dices eso, diria que te pusieras en su lugar ¿Que harias? XD pero bueno me gusto tu comentario y espero te gusteese capitulo**

**bunny moon 18: hola compañera, que bueno que te halla gustado y tenen cuenta que te etiquetare en cada capitulo, bueno espero este te halla gustado, cualquier idea que tengas me dices y nos leemos por Facebok ;)**

**.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, recuerden, si quieren que algo venga en el proximo capitulo me dicen por favor, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, los quiero**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	4. Capitulo 4 un domingo de cabeza abajo

**Hola a todas, de nuevo ando aqui, asi que les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y disculpen mi mala ortografia, eso debido a mi PC jejeje. en este ninguno de los personajes narrara, digamos que sera narrado por una tercera persona o como se diga jejeje**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"Capitulo 4 un domingo de cabeza abajo"**

Isa estaba caminando por la calle, debido a que tuvo que dejar el Hotel, ya pagada toda la noche, no sabe que hacer o a donde ir, piensa que las chicas deben de estar con sus familias.

- Me pregunto ¿Que haran ellas los domingos?- se dice a si misma mientras sigue caminando, hasta que oye que alguien la llama

-Oye Isa, esperame!- voltea y ve que es Mina, esa misma corre para alcanzarla

-Hola, eres Mina ¿Verdad?-

-Si, soy yo- le responde riendose

-Y que ¿A donde vas?- pregunta la morenita clara

-Bueno, es que todas nos quedamos de ver en el Templo Hikawa, ¿Te gustaria venir?-

-Emmm... claro, si me gustaria- contesta riendose

-Bueno, vamos- y las dos comienzan a caminar- A proposito Mina ¿Donde estuviste ayer despues de que te nos escapaste?-

-En ninguna parte, solo recorria la ciudad, ya que nunca habia estado aqui y me gusta ver como es todo, es hermosa esta ciudad- comenta y las dos se rien

-Algo eso si, pero platicame ¿Como es la tuya?- le pregunta la rubia

-Bueno, es...- pero al momento choca con alguien mas alto que ella y por obia razon se cae y grita

-¡Por que no se fija por donde va, cabeza de alcornoque!- pero abre los ojos y ve un poste nada mas, cuando dicen

-No cress que es algo raro hablarle a un poster, aunque yo creo que no puede recrimirte- Isa ve que es Darien quien le dijo eso, y mas de que choco con el, por lo que se molesta mucho , Mina queda asombrada por lo que ve

-Lo que pasa es que no choce con el poste, mentecado- lo regaña

-Oye, no tienes por que decirme asi cabeza hueca- al orilo, la morena se sonrojo y solo dijo

-Arrogante- y le saco la lengua

-Tonta- al orlo, se puso como un jitomate y sin pensarlo dijo...

-Imbecil!- pero al darse cuenta, se tapo la cara por la pena, ya que segun dijo que no le diria ni un apodo mas y peor que ni Serena se enterara,por lo que sin decir nada mas se fue de donde estaba, Mina quien se asombro mas, ya que de por si tenia mucho que no veia a Darien actuar de esa manera, trata de alcanzar a Isa y la alcanza

-Isa ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta algo preocupada

-Si Mina estoy bien, solo que no me gusta que los hombres me insulten y ademas creo que me sobrepase con Darien, solo espero que Serena no se entere, por que capaz que me mata,asi que no digas nada por favor Mina- le pide haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien, no dire nada, pero en fin. Vamonos, sino llegaremos tarde- y se ponen en camino y le comenta

-Oyes Isa, cuando te vi, parecia como si tuvieras un caracter muy fuerte-

-Algo asi- comenta ya que espera no usar su temperamento

.

.

.

.

Templo Hikawa

Llegan y ven que solo esta Rei, las demas aun no llegan, Isa la saluda

-Rei hola- y Rei va a donde estan Mina e Isa

-Isa hola, que bueno verte- la saluda alegremente, cuando oyen otras dos voces

-Hola chicas- son Lita y Amy que vienen llegando, Isa volte y las saluda

-Hola Lita, Amy- las saluda, cuando al momento Rei le dice

-Veo que Mina descidio traerte, eso esta bien- comenta y las dos se rien, Lita le pregutna

-Oye Isa, nos seguiras platicando de donde eres ¿Verdad?-

-Claro Lita- y todas se rien, cuando Rei nota que su ropa de Isa esta sucia y le dice

-Isa, deberias darte un baño- y al momento Isa le dice algo apenada

-Rei, no lo se, seria algo molesto- y al momento Rei le señala su sudadera

-Te hace falta, no insistas, le dire a Nicolas que prepare el baño- comenta y se va al templo. las chicas no saben que decir hasta que..

-¿Quien es Nicolas?- obio era mentira, ya que Isa lo sabia perfectamente

-Un amigo nuestro, trabaja en el templo- comenta cuando escuchan que alguien llego y es...

-Darien, hola- saluda Amy, e Isa voltea y ve que es el

-Hola chicas-

-Veo que recibsite el mesaje de Serena- comenta Lita

-Si, si es- le responde, Isa todavia esta apenada por lo de hace rato, y para su mala suerte, las demas van adentro, por lo que decide darle de una vez disculpas a Darien, pero no sabe de que manera

-Sigues enojada conmigo?- le pregunta y ella solo dice

-Emm... bueno... no, ya no- se sintio peor por lo que dijo,por lo que se sienta en las pequeñas escaleras del templo con la cabeza abajo

-Me parece bien, ya que tenia pensado pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije hace rato- comenta y se sienta a lado de ella

-Me alegro, de verdad- comenta y levanta su cara para verlo y queda maravillada de lo bastante guapo que es, por lo que se queda unos segundos viendolo

-Pasa algo?- le pregunta

-No, nada- y vuelve en si y le pregunta algo que le ha tenido duda desde hace yiempo

-Oye, sobre tu novia, bueno.. emmmm. ¿Cuando estas con ella, te diviertes?- espera respuesta

-Si, aunque no me creas, cuando estoy con ella, me la paso bien- comenta feliz

-Y de seguro debe tener buenas habilidades ella para que te guste ¿O no?- pregunta y oye que dicen

-Para nada!- son las chicas que lo dicen y esta Isa solo se queda con cara de WHT?

-Para serte honesto, no tiene mucas habilidades, si es que sabes de lo que hablo- le comenta Isa por logica sabe de lo que habla, por lo que hace la pregunta de los 20 mil, como dicen en Mexico

-Entonces...¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de ella? solo una cosa, la que sea- espera igual que le conteste y al momento

-Ella tiene muchos sueños hermosos, y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella- le contesta y ella sonrie por lo que oye y dice

-Que lindo- comenta y esta a punto de decirle algo mas, cuando ve que Serena viene llegando, ella no quiere pasar por lo que sucedio ayer, por lo que se mete a casa de Rei rapidamente sin decir nada, Darien solo la ve, pero no dice nada, Serena llega hasta donde esta el y le dice

-Le paso algo a Isa?- y se ve preocupada

-No,... no le pasa nada- contesta, pero le preocupa su actitud que tomo hace un momento

.

.

.

.

Isa se encuentra reflexionando en la bañera,si habra echo bien de haberse ido cuando Serena habia llegado,

-No se si confie en Mina, a lo mejor si le dira a Serena lo que paso, ayy no!- y se pone muy roja, cuando al momento sale de la bañera tapandose con una toalla que le dio Nicolas, cuando estaba buscando su ropa vio que no estaba, por lo que llamo al joven

-Oye muchacho- y al parecer Nicolas lo escucho- Ven, necesito ayuda- por lo que va y le dice algo timido

-Disculpeme, pero mi nombre es Nicolas, asi que me gustaria que me llamaras por mi nombre- y va a la puerta del baño

-Esta bien, pero... ¿En donde esta mi ropa?- le pregunta

-La señorita Rei la puso en la lavadora por que estaba muy sucia- le contesta riendose

-Que que!- se asombro y al momento Rei llega a la entrada del baño

-Descuida, segui las instrucciones de lavado que tienen, pero espera, ya te traje ropa limpia- y se la mete al baño, y Isa al verla dice

-No puede ser, en serio quieres que use esto?- comenta algo asombrada

-Claro- dijo Rei y salio con las demas, y se une a su platica

-Entonces me la encontre en el camino y bueno decidi traerla con nosotras- comentaba Mina a todos

-Que bueno, esa muchacha es algo especial, pero... ¿Como le hara? no tiene donde quedarse- dijo Lita

-Le dire que se quede conmigo- agrego Rei rapidamente

-Segura Rei?- pregunto Amy

-Claro- solo dijo eso, ya que Rei sabia que se sentiria mas confiada si se queda con ella

-Ademas, ella de ve que es divertida, en algunas cosas- comento Mina y todos se comenzaron a reir, al momento Isa habia salido del templo ya cambiada con la ropa que le dio Rei, lleva un sueter color morado, con una falda negra, medias negras y sus botas, al momento Rei voltea a verla

-Eso si que es raro- decia Isa a si misma

-Valla, te ves muy bien asi- comento Rei y se comenzo a reir junto con todas, Isa al verlas se confunde y pregunta

-¿De que se rien?-

-De que Mina dijo que tu debes ser alguien divertida- comento Amy y la morena contesta

-Algo pero si- comenta algo nerviosa y Mina agrega si querer

-Mas bien mucho, si hasta eres mas comico que Darien-

¿Que?!- pregunta Serena

-La verdad es que Darien esta mañana habia molestado a Isa y eso a ella le molesto y le grito varias cosas para defenderse- comento la rubia con moño a las demas, sin notar que Isa se puso muy nerviosa y Serena estaba mas que furiosa por lo que escucho y dice...

-Ahhhh! Isa!- y se lanza hacia ella ahorcandola -¿Como te atreves a insurtarlo!?- Isa sin pensarlo, cominza a darle de golpes por si decirlo y dice

-Oye no que te pasa, si de por si tu novio fue el que me insulto primero- y entre las dos se peleaban, dentro de una nube de polvo como en las caricaturas, los demas solo la veian

-Ahora si la regaste Mina, Isa va a salir lastimada por tu culpa- le comenta Rei algo molesta

-Yo solo dije la verdad, aunque ella dijo...- y de pronto recordo que no tenia que decir nada y las demas solo la ven molestas

-Creo que Darien se llevara la peor parte- comenta Lita y todas lo voltean a ver

-No lo creo, en tanto se disculpen esas dos hablare con ella- comenta cuando ven que Isa dice gritando

-Ya basta!- y al momento hace una llave de lucha libre para q no se mueva Serena- Escuchame bien, en primera, si tu insinuas algo te equivocas no me siento atraida por tu novio, segunda, de por si el es el primero que me insulta y tercera, no vuelvas a pegarme y yo no te grito. ¿Oiste?!- y ella solo afirma asustada, ya que nunca le habia pasado algo asi, ni con Rei y al momento Isa la suelta y se levanta, ya pone una cara mas relajada y dice

-Me siento mejor- y al momento se soba sus brazos y todas se aombran por lo que veo

.

.

.

.

Ya pasado un buen rato, todos estan tomando te con pan al vapor, mientras platican de lo de hace rato

-Oye -Isa, ese movimiento que hiciste ¿Donde lo aprendiste?- pregunta Lita e Isa les platica

-Bueno... cuando tenia 12 años, empeze a practicar algo de artes marciales, en caso de que alguna vez me atacaran o para defenderme de cualquier cosa, pero ya casi no lo uso muy seguido- comenta algo apenada

-Aun asi, fue sencacional, ni yo le he llegado a hacer algo asi a la tonta Serena- comenta Rei y dice...

-No le digas asi, no es una tonta- Isa pero era mentira por logica y todos se rien

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices Isa- comenta Rei

-A proposito... lamento haberte echo eso Serena, es que solo queria dejarte las cosas en claro, espero me disculpes- comenta toda apenada y agachando la cabeza

-No Isa, tu disculpame a mi, no debi actuar de esa manera, es que al saber que mi novio te habia insultado, se me vinieron muchas cosas a la mente- comenta e Isa ya sabe de lo que ella debe estar hablando

-Pues el insultar a veces no significa el gustar a alguien- comenta y todos se rien y como ven que ya es tarde...

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya que mañana de vuelta a la escuela- comenta Amy y los demas salen del cuarto de Rei

-Esta bien, igual me ire- comenta Isa pero al momento

-Oye Isa, por que no te quedas aqui conmigo, digo, sino tienes un lugar a donde ir- le propone Rei

-¿Quedarme contigo?- pregunta algo asombrada, digo para ella quedarse con su personaje preferido, sera sencacional

-Claro, si tu gustas- finalizo y esta Isa solo dice sonriendo

-Claro, me gustaria quedarme aqui- comenta y todos se rien

-Bueno Isa, ya veraz como la pasaras bien con Rei- comenta Mina

-A menos que la haga enojar, le ira mal- Serena agrega

-No creo, ambas son de mismo caracter- igual agrega Mina

-Pero Isa parece ser menos- finaliza Amy y todas la voltean a ver y esta Isa solo se rie

-Bueno sera mejor que dejemos a ellas dos por hoy- agrego Darien y todas se salen claro despidiendose de ambas, Isa solo ve como se van y la manera como Serena se agarra de Darien y solo sonrie,

-Bueno, entemos- comenta la morena de cabello largo y las dos entran, sin darse cuenta que tres mujeres las estaban espiando

.

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato, digamos unas dos horas, las dos traen puesta la pijama, Rei le presto una a Isa, eneste momento, estan conversando las dos

-Y bueno Isa platicame ¿Como es donde vives?-

-Bueno es un pueblo, como esos que ustedes ven en los documentales de mi pais, tranquilo pero a la ves oculto de la cuidad mas grande del mundo- comenta mientras le hace una trenza a su cabello negro largo, hasta su cintura

-Lo se, aunque no lo creas Amy le gusta que le cuentes todo acerca de tu pais- le comenta mientras le ayuda a hacerse su trenza

-Para ser un pais corrupto el mio, es bueno que alguien que vive en uno de los paises mas avanzados se interese en mi pais- comenta algo alegr y le viene una pregunta -Rei ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa?-

-Claro, dime-

-Bueno... yo pense que Darien se iria de nuevo a los Estados Unidos por lo de su posgrado, pero cuando lo vi, supe que no fue asi ¿Tu sabes por que?- pregunta algo intrigada y le responde Rei

-Bueno Isa, como nunca la fue a relcamar lo de su beca, por lo que espero tu sepas, ya no la pudo hacer su posgrado, lo bueno es que en la Universsidad de aqui, le dieron una oportunidad de seguir donde se quedo- al oirla se sorpende un poco

-Que bueno, me alegra eso- sonrie cuando voltea a ver a Rei- No te lo dije pero, de todas las sailors scuts tu eres mi favorita-

-¿De verdad?- pregunta asombrada

-Si, me agradas mucho, tus poderes, habilidades de templo y mas, ademas de tu cabello largo me fascina- le comenta toda emocionada

-Pues muchas gracias Isa- coementa sonrosada de sus mejillas y le dice la joven

-Bueno Rei, me ire a dormir, que despues de este dia que tuve, ando exausta- comenta al momento que se mete en la bolsa de dormir que le presto Rei

-Descansa Isa, ya sabes, sino estoy es que ya me fui a la escuela, desayunas y si quieres vas a pasear por la ciudad- le platica antes de apagar la luz

-Claro, buenas noches amiga- e Isa se mete toda a la bolsa de dormir tapandose bien

* * *

**Ya esta *totalmente feliz* hasta aqui por el momento, no se esta largo, pero aun asi espero les guste, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que han dejado aqui XD**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T: mi sensei pues que le digo, ya se hizo amiga de todas, especialmente de Rei, bueno espero le halla gustado este capitulo, cualquier idea que quiera que agrege me dice**

**.**

**Bueno ya es todo, recuerden cualquier idea que quieran que ponga me dicen si :D dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos leemos pronto**

**Atte: Cleo :)**


	5. Capitulo 5 mas tonterias que cometo uu

**Ya volvi aqui por que no me llegaba la inspiracion, pero ya me llego, asi que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, y espero no me maten si :) bueno disfrutenlo y disculpen mis errores de ortografia, culpen a mi PC**

* * *

.

.

**"Capitulo 5 mas tonteria que cometo u_u"**

Rei POV

Me desperte para irme a la escuela, ya estaba a punto de sacar mi uniforme del colegio, cuando note que Isa no estaba en su cama

-A lo mejor salio a caminar temprano- me dije a mi misma, ya cambiada me fui a la cocina y para mi sorpesa, Isa estaba ahi preparando el desayuno y le dije

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias Rei, sientate, que prepare el desayuno- me dijo y yo me sente, para mi sorpesa habia preparado cafe con leche, al momento paso la sarten y me sirivo en un plato, era como huevo, pero con cubitos de cebolla, chiles verdes y jitomate, asi que le pregunte

-Isa ¿Que es esto?-

-Son huevos a la mexicana, les decimos asi por q tienen los colores de nuestra bandera, verde, blanco y rojo- le comente y al momento mi abuelo llegaba con nosotras a la cocina

-Que lindo de su parte señorita, que haga el desayuno para los cuatro- le comento

-Gracias abuelo, es solo algo de lo que se cocinar-

-Pues se ve bien señorita Isa-

-Gracias Nicolas, bueno desayunen- eso dijo Isa y todos desyunamos sus huevos a la mexicana, que les dire que estaban buenos y bueno comenzamos a conversar, y en eso el abuelo no dejaba de molestar a Isa, pero a ella no le importaba

Fin Rei POV

.

.

.

.

Isa POV

Despues del desayuno, camine con Rei a la parada donde se queda de ver con las demas

-Me alegro que te halla gustado el desayuno-

-Si y mucho, a ver si haces de cocinar mas cosas despues-

-Claro- y al momento llegamos con las demas a la parada del autobus

-Bien Isa, hasta aqui por el momento, te vere despues de que salgamos de la escuela-

-Esta bien, mientras ire a caminar un rato, despues ire de vuelta al templo- le comente y me fui de donde estaba, sin antes oir

-Si, nos vemos- por parte de Rei

Camine un largo rato, pensando en que podia hacer en este dia, cuando vi que llege al Crown, decidi entrar, para tomar algo, cuando vi que ahi estaba Darien, platicando con unas personas, y bueno, al momento reconoci a la muchacha con la que platicaba, por lo que ya estaba a punto de irme, cuando Darien me vio y me dijo

-Isa hola- y fue a dond estaba-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Nada, solo vine a tomar algo, pero ya me voy- y casi me iva cuando me tomo de la mano

-Espera que quiero presentarte a unas personas- y al momento me jalo a donde estaban sus amigos y que me los presenta

-Isa, ellos son Saory y Kobayashi,- y bueno pues me presente

-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Isabel Vasquez, para servirles-

-El gusto es nuestro- me saludo Kobayashi y que me siento

-Isa ¿Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto Saory

-Tengo 17- le comente sonriendo, y les comento algo, no me cae bien Saory, mas sabiendo las intenciones que tiene hacia Darien y que es algo que espero comprueve

-No me digas que es nueva novia tuya Darien?- nos pregunto el joven y diciendo eso, bueno vi que Darien se puso rojo y yo que le digo

-Pues fijese mi flaco, que yo iva a pregutarle eso a tu compañera, con eso de que Darien no me ha presentado a su novia- mentira, pero bueno Saory se puso como tomate

-No te la ha `presentado?- me pregunto Saory y le digo

-No es cierto, claro que si, solo andava jugando- y los cuatro nos reimos y que le pregunto a la joven

-Saory ¿Que se supone que eres de Darien?- de manera seria

-Solo somos amigos nada mas- y bueno su amigo agrego

-Si señorita, Saory y mi superior son amigos, bueno los tres lo somos- diciendome eso Kobayashi, le dije

-Solo eso?- le pregunte mas seria

-Emm si- estaba nerviosa, yo me rei un poco y tome un poco del cafe que estaba en la mesa, ya despues de eso tuvimos una gran conversacion

-Isa ¿De donde eres?

-Soy de Mexico Saory, de la capital- me senti feliz

-Me alegro-

-Gracias Kobayashi, y ustedes... ¿Conocen a la novia de mi amigo?- les pregunte y me dijeron

-Si, una vez que mi superior nos invito a su departamento, la conocimos y nos parecio simpatica- y cuando me comento eso, lo recorde, ese capitulo donde fueron de visita ellos dos con Darien,

-´Pues cuentenme- y comenzaron a platicarme y fue como si me contarna de commo fue el capitulo donde lo vi

.

.

.

.

Ya saliendo del cafe, nos encontrabamos caminando Saory y yo ¿como se preguntaran? bueno Darien tuvo que irse a otra de sus practicas, al igual que Kobayashi y solo nos quedamos ella y yo, y bueno estabamso hablando

-Espero no te halla cuestionado mucho-

-No descuida, no fue asi-

-Pero platicame ¿Sentiste alguna vez interes por Darien? estamos en confianza- le pregunte a ver si me decia algo y bueno para mi sorpresa me dijo

-La verdad, tiene tiempo que he sentido una gran atraccion hacia Darien desde hace mucho, y la verdad aun siento atraccion hacia el , solo que nopuedo acer nada, por que no puedo ganarle a su novia- diciendome eso, me senti rara por lo que dijo y le dije..

¿Como que no le puedes ganar?-

-Bueno si supieras de lo que hablo me entenderias, pero... las pocas veces que los veo, siento que el algo frio con ella y eso me hace pensar que algun dia se separaran y en una parte no me gustaria que pasara y en otra me daria mucho gusto,- comentandome eso, bueno, que digo, tenia ganas de pegarle, pero solo dije

-Pues si es asi, te deseo suerte- y diciendo eso, me fui sin antes decirle -Nos vemos Saory-

.

.

.

.

_-Lo siento Serena, ya no podemos seguir siendo novios, ya no te amo, ahora la que realmente amo es a Saory *la abraza a Saory*_

_-Pero si nos nos casamos, no existira Tokio de cristal, ni Rini!- le gritaba Serena_

_-No me importa- al momento se va y lo alcanze_

_-Darien, no lo hagas, por favor, Serena es el amor de tu vida- estaba llorando de desesperacion_

_-Lo siento Isabel, esto no es asunto tuyo, lo siento- y se va.._

_-_Ahhhhh!- dando ese grito, me desperte de esa vision que tuve en mi mente, habia pasado un rato, estaba en la avenida 10 caminando y hablando conmigo misma de lo que pensaba

-No Isa no pienses eso, el no seria capaz de hacer eso, el de por si ama a Serena pero no lo se con eso de que el nunca ha demostrado su amor hacia ella, pero aun asi, tengo que hacer algo para que se le quite esa frialdad- al momento ve encontre de nuevo con Kobayashi

-Isa hola ¿Que haces por aqui?- me saludo cortesmente

-Hola Kobayashi, nada solo estava paseando antes de volver al templo- le comente y sin saberlo andaba caminando con el

-Por cierto, vi que le caieste bien a Saory- me comento

-Si, es mas, me confio su secreto- iva a decirle cuando dijo

-Hablas... ¿De que aun le gusta mi superior?- y le conteste

-Asi es, y no se que decirle, pero temo que..- no podia comentarle, hasta que me dijo

-Te confieso algo, a mi me gusta Saory desde hace mucho, solo que nunca se lo he dicho, mas sabiendo que le sigue gustando mi superior, y peor, que el tenga su novia y no sabe los sentimiento que tiene Saory hacia el- ya comentandome eso, que se me prende el foco y le digo sonriendole...

-Pues ya que dijiste eso, pienso que no deberias esconderte mas, si sientes interes por Saory, diselo, no perderas nada, si te rechaza, eso no importara, ella lo sabra, peo si te acepta mejor,- ya terminando de decir eso, me sonrio y dijo

-Tienes razon, te hare caso. Gracias Isa- y se va corriendo y le dije

-De nada, suerte mi flaco- riendome de verlo correr

.

.

.

.

Iva directo al Templo, tenia pensado decirle algunas cosas a Darien, sobretodo lo de su frialdad, solo que de manera que si me preguntara que como lo se, le dire que Saory me lo dijo, estaba con una cara de bah! como triste y molesta,cuando de repente, me encontre con Rei, y bueno que me dice

-Hola Isa, que pasa?- y que le contesto

-No, nada-

-Bueno pues arriba esos animos, si te paso algo dimelo, lo que sea- me sonrio y bueno que le digo

-Bueno te dire... hoy en la mañana me tope con Darien y me presento a unos amigos suyos, Saory y Kobayashi-

-Ahh si, se de quenes hablas, Rini me comento hace tiempo de lo que paso cuando los conocieron ella y Serena- me comento haciendo una mueca

-Si y es mas- le comente subiendo mi enojo que me tenia- Saory me confeso que aun siente interes por Darien y eso es lo que temo, que Darien se de cuenta de que ya no ama a Serena y la deje por Saory, como esa vez de sus sueños, que la abandono y le hizo mal- estaba molesta y vi que Rei decia

-Isa, sera mejor que no siguas por..-

-No dejame termina, es que si el se diera cuenta, de que es bastante frio como el hielo, no demuestra sus sentmientos por Serena, no le da nada, no es detallista con ella, se averguenza de ella, no hace ni el menor esfuerzo de besarla en publico, es mas, ni casi la besa, que eso es peor, ya ni se si en verdad la quiere o solo lo hace por lastima, o...- estaba mas que enojada, cuando vi que Rei estaba diciendome en silencio que no siguiera, hasta que comprendi que alguien me estaba escuchando a mis espaldas y solo dije

-O a menos que este equivocada en algunas cosas y no todo lo que he dicho sea verdad, ya que no lo he conocido bien ¿Verdad?- y que me volteo y bueno que les digo, las personas que estaban atras de mi era Darien, yo no sabia que decir, solo esperaba que no hallan oido lo del inicio de mi platica

-Isa-solo dijo eso y que le digo

-Dime que me equivoque con lo que dije?- esperaba que dijera que si me equivoque y me dijo...

-No, no estas equivocada, dire que eres la primera persona que se dio cuenta de eso, ni yo me habia dado cuenta- al verlo en su cara supe que estaba diciendo la verdad y estaba arrepentido por sus errores, por lo que dije

-Perdoname por esto, Rei, no digas nada a nadie si- ella solo afirmo, por que sabia lo que iva a hacer, al momento, me disculparan pero... le di una cachetada, pero bien fuerte, que lo tire al suelo,casi estaba llorando yo y le dije antes de irme

-A ver si con esto, abres mas tus sentimiento, y espero me disculpes amigo, por favor- y me fui corriendo

.

.

.

.

Ya estando en el Templo, me senti un poco mejor por lo que hize, tenia un buen rato que habia llegado, al momento vi que Rei venia llegando, se acerco a mi y me dijo

-Estas bien Isa?- se sento a mi lado

-Si, ya estoy mejor Rei-

-Que bueno, por cierto... eso que paso hace un momento, me dejo sorpendida, ninguna de las chicas o yo hubieramos echo algo asi, pero estuvo bien-

-Gracias, pero no creo que con eso lo haga entrar en razon- comente algo molesta

-No lo se, algo me dice que si cambiara, y te digo algo-

Que dime?-

-Cuando te fuiste, lo ayude a levantarse y le dije, que si quería hacer algo bueno por el mismo, que dejara toda esa frialdad que segun tu tiene el, que comienze poco a poco mostrarle mas de su amor a Serena, y asi su relacion sera mucho mejor- me comento y que le digo

-Que bien Rei, que bueno que le dijiste eso- comente y al momento vimos que ellos dos llegaban al templo, y que les digo, venian tomados de la mano y que les digo

-Hola a los dos- sonriendole

-Isa hola, venimos a verte un rato- comento Serena y que se sienta conmigo, Darien bueno, solamente se fue a donde estaba las tienda de regalos y que le pregunto a Serena

-Y dime que sorpesa que hallan venido aqui?-

-Ninguna, mas bien la sorpesa que me lleve cuando vi a Darien- me dijo yc uando vi la rosa roja que tenia en su mano derecha le pregutno

-¿Que paso?-

-Bueno...

.

.

Flasback de Serena

Venia caminando por el parque, cuando al momento vi que Darien venia hacia mi, por poco lo iva a abrazar, pero para mi sorpesa, llego y me abrazo fuerte

-Serena!- yo algo impresionada le dije

-Darien, que sorpesa- y que se separa de mi y me dice

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero no se como decirtelo-

-Lo que quieras decir dimelo, no tengas miedo- le dije eso solo para que agarrara confianza y asi fue por que me dijo...

-Mi linda Serena, se que algunas veces he sido una persona fria y que nunca hago lo que puedo por demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti, y se que a veces piensas que por eso no te amo, pero no es asi, ya que en verdad te amo, te amo Serena, y no creas que es por algo del pasado o del futuro, te amo por como eres, ya que tu eres una mujer muy especial, me gusta todo de tu, tus torpesas, tus berrinches y todo lo que haces, que hasta en algunas veces piensas que me das verguenza pero no es asi,y ademas has sido la unica que ha llenado ese vacio en mi vida desde que me quede solo, y es por eso, que nuca y digo nunca te hare sufrir, si alguna vez lo hize, espero me disculpes por eso, y prometo ser el mejor novio y futuro esposo, por que como lo dije antes y lo digo de nuevo, mi linda y dulce Serena,mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo-

No pues diciendome eso, bueno estaba mas que emocionada y ya estaba llorando de la emocion y mas cuando al momento el saco una rosa roja y me la dio, yo solo aspire su aroma y le dije

-Darien... esto que me has dicho, no se que decir, siempre soñe que me dijeras todo eso sin miedo y me da mucha alegria que lo hallas dicho, y al igual que tu, te amo mas que a mi vida, y bueno... me siento bastante feliz, me has echo feliz, y de todos tus errores que hiciste conmigo, te los perdono- diciendome eso, hizo algo que no crei que fuera hacer, me agarro por mi cintura y me cargo y dio muchas vueltas conmigo, yo estaba impresionada, ya me bajo poco a poco y me dijo

-Me alegro mi linda Serena, y veraz que cambiare un poco por ti- diciendo eso, me dio un gran beso en mis labios, yo solo me puse de puntitas para alcanzarlo, despues de que termino el beso, me abrazo fuerte, y me acurruce en su abrazo y asi estuvimos unos minutos

Fin del flasback

.

.

-.Y eso paso ¿Como la vez?- yo estaba mas que impresionada, parece ser que la leccion que le di a Darien le sirvio de mucho y le dije

-Me alegro por ambos, en verdad- diciendo eso me levante, fui a uno de los arboles del templo y en eso Darien se acerco a mi y me dijo

-Gracias Isa, por haberme echo abrir mis ojos bien y darme cuenta de los errores que cometia y estaba cometiendo-

-De nada, y bueno... disculpame por lo de hace rato- le dije toda apenada

-Claro que te perdono, y bueno, hacemos las pases definitivas?- me dio su mano y le dije

-Si, deginitivas- y las chocamos, me senti bien, mas con lo que Serena me dijo, estaba muy emocionada, y bueno, de lo que dijo Saory, lo olvidare, y espero que Kobayashi tenga suerte-

* * *

**Listo, hasta aqui por el momento :D espero no me maten pero es algo que se me habia ocurrido gracias a un capitulo de la serie, y bueno aqui van las respuestas de los comentarios que me han dejado**

**.**

**bunny moon 18: amiguis, no pues esas peleas entre Isa y Darien si que son como las de nuestra parejita estrella, pero espero no pasen, y las personas que observaban a Rei e Isa, no nos nuevos enemigos, no habra aqui, te lo aseguro,solo te dire que las tres mujeres eran unas personas muy conocidad :/**

**.**

**Bien hasta aqui por el momento y les dejo algo que vendra en el proximo capitulo, contado por la protagonista y algunas de las chicas:**

_**"Hola soy Isa, bueno me decidi hacerles algo de comer a las chicas, digno de mi pais, **_

_**Rei: le sera dificil, ya que no encontrara todos los ingrdientes aqui**_

_**Lita: si, ademas se llevara una gran sorpesa Isa por parte de Rei, que ni se la creera, **_

_**Isa: el proximo capitulo de "mi aventura en un mundo distinto y especial" sera... "Capitulo 6, una rica comida y una gran sopresa para mi"**_

_**Amy: pero seria mejor si ella se metiera a estudiar en vez de la sopresa que le tiene Rei"**_

**.**

**En fin, eso es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, besos y a****brazos**

.

.

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. Capitulo 6, una rica comida y una gran

**Bueno ya de nuevo ando aqui, es que no me llegaba la inspiracion, en fin, espero les guste este capitulo como a mi, y al final lo de siempre jejeje :) en fin, disfrutenlo**

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 6, una rica comida y una gran sopresa para mi"**

**.**

Rei POV

Estaba arreglandome para irme a la escuela, no era de esperarme, al momento de que iva a entrar a la cocina escice que Isa estaba platicando con Nicolas

-Esta segura señorita?-

-Claro Nicolas, solo espero que todas puedan venir, y se que asi sera, solos sera cuestion de ir a comprar todo lo que necesite- al momento entre, como si nada, aunque me vino la curiosidad y dije

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias Rei- me saludo alegre

-¿Que hay de nuevo ahora?- le pregunte y dijo para mi sorpesa..

-Pasa que esta tarde hare la comida y tengo en mente algo especial y por ello, quiero que invites a las chicas a comer aqui, si puedes- yo sorprendida dije

-En serio?

-Si, asi que avisales en tanto lleges o de cualquier manera que puedas, diles que les hare algo tradicional de la ciudad donde vivia, mole rojo con pollo y arroz- y al momento me guiño el ojo y le dije

-Bueno esta bien-

-Genial, ahora ve a la escuela que se te hara tarde- y al momento me dio mi almuerzo, y sonriendo sali del Templo para ir, y tan pronto fuera mi descanso, les diria a las demas

Fin Rei POV

.

.

.

.

Isa POV

Despues de que se fue Rei, me diriji a cambiarme de ropa, como ahora no quiero usar mi ropa, me puse algo de lo que me presto Rei, un pantalon beige, con una camisa de manga larga verde manzana, y en esta ocacion, me recogi mi pelo en una coleta alta, ademas de ponerme maquillaje, ya que me veia fatal, ya que me desperte en la madrugada por un sueño, me colge mi mochila y me fui por la canasta a la cocina y ahi el abuelo me dijo

-Bien hermosa, aqui tiene lo que me pidio de dinero, le aseguro que encontrara todo lo que necesitara-

-Gracias abuelo, en tanto pueda se lo pago- y le sonrei y el solo me miraba embobado

-Espero si encuentre todo señorita Isa-

-si Nicolas, eso espero, ahh y no se preocupen por mi, si me tardo es que me fui a pasear por la cuidad-

-Esta bien hermosa- y me sali del templo paa pasar la mañana recorriendo el distrito, ya que ese era mi plan, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, mientras me decia a mi misma

-Bueno espero que todo salga bien- dije al momento de que tome el autobus que me llevaria al parque N 10, en el camino solamente veia a toda la gente y pensaba, si habria alguien como yo que fuera indocumentado, pero que tuviera un trabajo, por que `yo quisiera conseguir uno, en fin

Llega al parque, me baje y al momento de que di vuela a mano izquierda, al momento llege a donde esta la parada, donde hay muchas bancas, al momento me dije a mi misma

-Es raro, creo haber visto este lugar en...- al momento recorde el sueño que tuve

.

.

flasback de Isa

Iva caminando por la banqueta feliz con mi mochila en la espalda, al momento de que di la vuelta, vi que Serena estaba platicando con alguien que iva en una moto, y escuche

-Darien, quien es esa muchacha, es un familiar tuyo, tu prima o a lo mejor es...- al oirla, no se como pero supe que era Darien y estaba con alguien, solo que no me acordaba quien era y escuche

-Oye, no tengo por que decirte quien es ella, es algo que no te importa oiste- de lejos aun, estaba que mi enojo por lo que dijo aumentaba, no oi que mas dijo hasta que oi que su acompañante dijo

-Oye Darien ¿Quien es ella?-

-Es solo una conocida mia- al momento, lo vi irse en su moto y al momento corri diciendo

-Te matare, imbecil!- no se de que manera pero las chiccas, Rei y Lita me agarraban -Sueltenme, dejenme matarlo, por haberle dicho eso a mi amiga!- estba muy enojada y Rei me decia

-No lo hagas no vale la pena-...

Desperte asi de rapido, estaba Rei durmiendo y yo en mi bolsa de dormir, y vi que solo estaba soñando ya respirando bien, me acoste

fin del flasback

-No se si creer en ese sueño, aunque solo significa algo que paso, no significaria nada mas- me dije a mi misma, al momento iva a cruzar y por no fijarme, alguien en una motocicleta paso rapidamente, yo que me caigo haci atras de senton espantada, ya levantandome grite

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, baboso!- y me levante y segui mi camino recorriendo las callles, aunque alcanze a ver que traia un traje de motociclista y un casco el.

fin Isa POV

.

.

.

.

Lita POV

Estabamos las chicas almorzando, al momento que el comunicador de Serena comenzo a sonar, pensamos que se trataria de Luna, pero para sorpresa nuestra era Rei

-Hola Rei ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Serena

-Estoy afuera, necesito platicarles algo- yo sorprenida pense

-"_Para que nos quiere Rei?"- _y salimos las cuatro, llegamos a la entrada y al encontrarnos a Rei nos dijo

-Chicas, venia a decirles que en tanto salgan, se vengan al templo-

-Para que?-

-Bueno Mina, es que Isa dice que va a prepararnos una comida tradicional de donde es- yo algo sorpendida dije

-Y que es lo que preparara?- solo para ver si podia ayudarle y nos dijo

-Dijo que era, Mole con pollo y arroz- y en eso todas nos asombramos, yo mas, ya que nunca habia escuchado algo asi y en coro dijimos las cuatro

-Y eso que es?-

-Ni idea, solo dijo eso, asi que queria ver si podemo investigar un poco- al momento volteamos a ver a Amy y dijo

-Creo saber en donde, siganme- al momento entramos a la escuel junto con Rei,

Llegamos a la biblioteca y en eso, ella comenzo a buscar entre los libros de gastronomia y al momento saco uno con el lomo rojo con el titulo "_Cocina tradicional de Mexico"_ en eso todas nos sentamos en una mesa del lugar, y lo abrio Amy, hasta encontrar el platillo y al momento...

-Aqui esta, El mole poblano es una especialidad culinaria de la ciudad de Puebla, México. Consiste principalmente en una salsa de una gran variedad de ingredientes vertida sobre piezas de pollo o a veces de guajolote, nombre que se le da en México al pavo doméstico. Es uno de los platillos más representativos de Mexico-

-Mejor saltate eso Amy, busca como se hace- esa fue Serena y al momento leyo mas hasta

-Aqui, El mole poblano combina varios ingredientes, como pollo, con la salsa para mole que es preparada con cacao o chocolate de tablilla sin o con muy poco dulce, chiles ancho, chiles mulato, chiles pasilla, chipotle, jitomates, almendras, nueces, pasas, ajonjolí, clavo, canela, perejil, pimienta, cebolla y ajo- al momento de que termino, todas asombradas dijeron

-Valla, pues es un platillo con variedad-

-Si Mina, pero a lo mejor le costara trabajo a Isa encontrar todo eso- Amy

-Ademas, de solo oir lo que lleva, es como el arroz con currry- al oir a Serena, dije

-Si, es casi como el arroz con curry, es mas, si ella me acepta en ayudarle, lo aprendere- todas aombradas estaban y Rei dijo

-Que bien Lita, tu siempre quieres aprender mas de la cocina- y todas nos reimos y Amy le dijo a Rei

-Sabes, deberias hacer algo especial con ella-

-Eso lo se, me ha dicho que me pagara lo que hemos echo con ella,- y en eso Serena propuso

-Oye Rei ¿Aun esta esa vacante de ayuda en tu escuela?...-

fin lita POV

.

.

.

.

Isa POV

Me encontraba comprando las cosas que necesito para hacer el mole con pollo, con el arroz ya lo tenia, ademas de haber comprado jitomates por fin, solo faltaba lo demas, afortunadamente mi madre como mi abuela, me enseñaron a hacerlo, en fin, me encontraba en uno de los mercados de la zona en la banqueta, cuando al momento alguien en una motocicleta llegaba y se estacionaba mas adelante, de pronto supe que era la misma perosna que me habia encontrado esta mañana, por lo que diriji a donde se estaciono y le digo

-Oye no se si me viste hace un rato, pero casi me atropellas, por que no se fija- iva a decirle mas, cuando al momento se quito su casco y bueno... ya sabran de quien se trataba

-Lo siento, en verdad no te vi- yo bueno, de nuevo e dije en mi mente "al menos pense antes de hablar" y le conteso

-Esta bien Darien, te la paso- riendome me pregunto

-¿Y que haces por aqui?-

-Vine a comprar unas cosas, como me decidi cocinarles a las chicas, les hare algo digno de mi pais- me senti feliz de decirle eso, pero al momento sin darme cuenta lo detalle fijamente, en su vestimenta de motociclistam la verdad se me hacia bastante guapo y se que me comprenderan, solo que estaba babeando y al momento me dijo

-Si gustas, puedo ayudarte- yo como tonta asentí con la cabeza, y que se baja de su moto y comenzamos a caminar y me dijo

-De seguro tu eras la que cocinaba en tu casa- y al oirlo que me rio y respondi

-La verdad no mucho, mi hermana la mas grande, es la que siempre cocina, yo soy buena en eso, pero no le gusta que le ayude, prefiere a que estudie a que haga labores- al momento me pregunto el

-Dime Isa ¿Que fue lo que te hizo venir a Japon? aun habiendo tantos paises en donde pudieras comenzar- y yo bueno decidi contarle...

-No lo se, siempre me ha gustado este pais, cuando por desgracia tuve que irme de Mexico, tuve oportunidad de venir aqui y asi fue, sin documentos, ni nada, solo 500 pesos mexicanos en la bolsa y ya-, espera diciendo eso me diriji a un puesto de condimentos especiales, y pregunte si tenian las especias que necesitaba: chiles ancho, chiles mulato, chiles pasilla, chipotle, jitomates, almendras, nueces, pasas, ajonjolí, clavo, canela, perejil, pimienta y para siempre si los tenian todos, por lo que pedi un poco de cada uno, ya pagados volvimos a caminar y me pregunto Darien

-¿Y no sentiste miedo al estar aqui tu primera noche?-

-Te confieso algo?- le dije solo para comprovar algo

-Claro- respondio y le conte...

-La otra noche, cuando caminaba por el parque, unos tipos se me acercaron, por fortuna ya sabia sus intenciones, hacia mi mochila asi que logre escapar, solo que el miedo me consumio, corri hasta llegar a un callejon, por lo que me acorralaron, crei que no tenia salida, cuando..Zazzz!... aparecion un heroe elegante, el cual dire que conosco super bien y me rescato por asi decirlo, solo dire que uno de los maleantes trato de dispararnos, me agache pero el evadio las balas con su baston, y los maleantes huyeron, lo unico que recuerdo fue que me dijo ¿Estas bien? yo solo asenti y le pregunte aun con la emocion ¿Quien eres tu? y luego...

-¿Y luego?- pregunto intrigado y le dije

-Dijo.. "Dejame presentarme, soy nada menos que Tuxedo Mask" y con la emocion, me desmaye, y luego desperte en tu apartamento- temrine de contarle y el estaba con cara de que estaba a punto de reirse y le comente

-De por si desde hace tiempo admiro a ese heroe y ademas a Sailor Moon-

-En verdad?- pregunto el

-Si, es mas mira mi mochila- y que se la muestro bien, mostando su estampado donde estan los dos y el me dijo

-Valla, con razon- y que se rie y le digo

-Si fue suerte que uno de ellos dos me halla salvado- bueno que digo, sabiendo que el es Tuxedo Mask, no queria cuestiinarlo mas por asi decirlo, ya que veia que se moria por decirme la verdad, al momento vi la hora en un reloj y dije..

-Demonios! ya es tarde- y casi me voy cuando me dijo..

-Si quieres te llevo- yo asombrada y sonrojada le digo

-En.. en serio?-

-Claro, vamos- y al momento me ayudo con la canasta, llegamos a donde estaba su moto

-Sube Isa- yo embobada hice lo que ordeno -Alguna vez te has subido a una?-

-No nunca- y al momento que se subio me dijo

-Pue sujetate bien, no te vallas a caer- al oirlo, de pronto me acorde de mi sueño, pensando ¿Por que lo tuve? sin mas que decir, me abraze fuerte a el y se puso en marcha

.

.

.

.

Llegamos al templo, subimos con la canasta con las cosas, entramos y me diriji a la cocina y comenze a hacer la comida, moliendo los chiles y especias con un rodillo, ya que por obia razon no tenian un molcajete o metate, luego les dire que son, en fin, Darien solo veia lo que hacia y me pregunto

-¿Te ayudo?- yo casi burlandome le digo

-Si puedes, limpia el pollo en el lavavo, quitale las plumas pèqueñas y la grasa- pense que no podria hacerlo y para sorpesa mia lo hizo y de pronto recorde que el sabe cocinar y le digo

-Gracias `por ayudarme- diciendole eso me rei y me pregunto

-Ahora que?-

-ponlo en la olla, echale agua hasta donde se cubra, y ponle un pedazo de cebolla, y sal- y al momento hizo lo que le pedi, yo casi teminaba de machacar todas las especias y que me dice

-Para ser algo con muchas especias, sabes lo que haces-

-Gracias, es de por si receta de familia, is gustas, puedes salir un rato, ya solo me falta hacer el arroz- y de manera curiosa se salio, yo segui con mi trabajo, puse a freir el arroz, mientras licuaba jitmoate con cebolla ajo y un poco de agua, al momento oi que decian

-Darien! que haces por aqui?- al momento supe que se trataba de Serena, por lo que capte al momento que se trataba de las chicas, que ya habian llegado, al mometnto que termine de freir el arroz, le eche el jitomate liduado, lo tape con un plastico y su tapa y sali a ver a las chicas

-Chicas hola, llegaron pronto- les dije y Lita respondio

-Si, es que queria ver si podia ayudarte en tu comida- yo algo nerviosa le respondió

-Me perdonaras, pero ya casi termine, pero hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar, hay un polvo cafe en un plato, en una cacerola, echalo junto con un poco de caldo de pollo y echale una tabla de chocolate, lo revuelves hasta que quede bien revuelto y lo dejas cocinarse- y al momento Lita se fue a la cocina, seguida de Mina, Amy y Rei, por lo que Serena estaba hablando con Darien, solo esperaba que no le dijera que estuvo conmigo pero...

-Oye Isa- me pregunto Serena

-¿Que pasa?-

-Debo decir que tuviste suerte que Darien te ayudara hace rato con la comida, sino, noo hubieras podido sola- yo diciendole nerviosa

-Si asi es- y que me rio exagerada

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, los siete estabamos comiendo lo que prepare, ademas de hacelres agua de jamaica natural, y al parecer les gusto ya que me decian

-Isa, esto es algo en verdad delicioso- comentaba Serena muy alegre

-Gracias chicas, es algo de lo poco que se hacer de comida-

-Pues pasame la receta, a ver si ami me sale igual que tu- me dijo Lita

-Claro que te la paso- dicienodole eso prosegimos con la comida hasta que

-Oye Isa, te tengo una noticia- y yo terminando de pasar mi comida le pregunte

-Que cosa Rei?- y me dijo

-Consegui que tuvieras una entrevista de trabajo, para que puedas trabajar en mi colegio, si es que a ti te gustaria- yo asombrada le dije

-Es en serio?-

-Si, mañana te tienes que presentar- yo asombrada solo dije

-Genial, por fin tendre un trabajo!- todas solo se reian y Mina agrego

-Ademas Amy decia que mejor te metieras a estudiar- y en eso comenzaron su platica

-Yo creia que era lo mejor-

-Si pero ella se ve que prefiere estudiar-

-Si quisiera estudiar, ya lo hubiera dichi- yo solo me sali a a fuera y ahi estaba Darien y que le digo

-Necesitaba escapar de estas niñas-

-Si eso me di cuenta- y agrego -Asi que tendras trabajo ehh, que bien-

-Si es genial, ahora podre saldar mis cuentas y comprarme ropa y eso, a menos que no lo necesite aun-

-Y si te cuestionan del estudio?-

-Ya sabre que decirles- y riendome solo me quede callada mirando el suelo, al momento lo volte a ver sonriendole y el me dice

-Pasa algo?- y le dije

-Nada- y no se como, pero le di un beso en su mejilla y me meti al templo, sin ver que cara puso y ansiosa por que fuera mañana

* * *

**Listo! *Estirando manos* hasta aqui por el momento, ya me habia tardado, pero con el mini fic que escribi, ademas de la revuelta con lo de Sailor Moon Crystal no podia pensar en esto XD espero me comprendan, e fin, **

**como no me dejaron mensajes no tengo que respoder, excepto por uno que me hizo enojar, asi que el que lo escribio si estas leyendo esto, dejame aclarate algo, Isabel no existe, es solo alguien que invite, pero si hablamas de mi, tengo una vida, asi que no me digas arruina fics y metete tus comentarios por donde te quepan -_-**

**bueno seria todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, espero verlos pronto, besos y abrazos, que estare ausente unos dias ;D por mis ultimos examenes**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
